1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connecting device for connecting a plurality of electrical conductors with conductor wires of electrical systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connecting device of this kind is described in 196 15 597 A1. With this known connecting device there is provided a conductor wire combination in the form of a through-wiring having five conductor wires, in particular as a flat ribbon, which is located in a carrier rail of a lighting strip system. Thereby, in each case one light is electrically connectable with the conductor wire combination by means of two connecting devices. The contacts of the connecting devices are located in each case in two rows extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the conductor wires, whereby in the one row there are located three phase contacts and in the other row an earthing contact and a neutral line contact. In the contact row in which the phase contacts are located there is arranged on the associated counter-coupling element a phase selection device which makes it possible selectively to contact one of the three available phases. By this means it is possible to distribute the plurality of lights of the lighting strip system over three phases. It is thus possible so to set lights having per se like counter-coupling elements that different phases are contacted and thus an overloading of a phase is avoided.
With modern electrical current supply devices, such as e.g. a lighting strip system, there is requirement for a particular adaptability, e.g. for the purpose of adaptation to at least one current supply network and/or control current supply network.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel and improved connecting device for connecting conductor wires which run in a strip, to electrical connection lines of an electrical consuming unit, in a manner which permits adaptability to various functions, current supplies and/or installation situations.
The novel connecting device of this invention comprises a coupling part and a counter-coupling element, each having contact elements which, upon plugging together of the coupling and counter-coupling parts, electrically connect the connection lines to selected ones of the conductor wires. The connection lines of the electrical consuming unit run in a direction which is transverse to the direction of the conductor wires in the strip.
The counter-coupling part has first and second contact position selection devices which are moveable, respectively, in first and second rows which extend transversely to the strip; and each of the first and second contact position selection devices is configured to permit displacement of at least one associated contact element between at least two contact positions in its associated row.
A connection device in accordance with the invention has in both contact rows a contact selection device. Thereby, the selection devices can in each case relate to a plurality of or all of the contacts arranged in the associated row. That is, in each contact row the connecting device can be so set that selection can be made between two or between more or between all contacts. By these means the goal is achieved of improving the adaptability of the connecting device.
Thereby it is advantageous in particular for safety reasons and for the purpose of simplification to arrange an associated earthing contact non-adjustably. By these means the likelihood is reduced that earthing is interrupted through an adjustment of the earthing contact.
It is for example possible within the scope of the invention to contact different current networks with the connecting device, e.g. a current supply network and/or an emergency current supply network and/or a control current network. Thereby it is further advantageous when a plurality of current networks are provided, e.g. two emergency current supply networks, which can be contacted with the one or the other selection device. By these means it is possible to distribute associated lights over the plurality of current networks, e.g. two emergency current supply networks, so that an overloading of one current network is avoided.
Additional features are described and claimed herein which lead to compact and simple constructions which can be advantageously integrated into a connection device, and which beyond this ensure an economical configuration and a good functioning, which inter alia make possible also simple adjustment and setting of the connection device.